Crow Armbrust
CS3 = |-|CS2 = Crow Armbrust is a major character in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. He is a senior student at Thors Military Academy and a mentor to Trails of Cold Steel lead protagonist, Rean Schwarzer. He joins Class VII partway through Rean's first year, due to him not having enough credits to graduate. He is a playable character in the Trails of Cold Steel I'' and ''II. Profile A young man with white wild-style hair with a white bandanna, and red color eyes. He is popular with children, friendly and inviting. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Crow wears a dark grey-violet overcoat jack with a few light-brown belt-straps over the shoulders and around the left waist to inside the right jacket by the waist, black bandanna, red shirt vest underneath with a black shirt under it, grey-brown pants, magenta color boots, and black gloves. In Trails of Cold Steel III, Crow wears a blue high-collared overcoat over a jet-black suit along with a blue mask on his face. Personality Crow comes off as a clever guy, but has a habit of being a slacker. When getting pass his flaws, he can be a reliable second-year senior to Class VII. Despite being a slacker, he remains on friendly terms with his fellow classmates; Student Council President Towa Herschel, Angelica Rogner and George Nome. As Azure Siegfried, Crow's personality is somewhat introverted as he tends not to speak, although he does resolve to violence rather suddenly. Story Trails of Cold Steel While not particularly serious-minded as a person, Rean and the other members nevertheless accepted him as a member of Class VII. Underneath his veneer of carelessness however, was a man who was a leader of the terrorist organization, the Imperial Liberation Front, eventually going on to assassinate the chancellor and occupy Thors using the Divine Knight Ordine, making himself a formidable enemy for Rean and the others. Trails of Cold Steel II After his death, Class VII and 2nd years; Towa, George and Angelica, buried him at the cemetery outskirt the capital Heimdallr. It turns out that they task George as the one who deals with all the ritual and buries process. Trails of Cold Steel III After the appearance of Azure Siegfried in the many conflict event, Angelica has doubts about Crow's death and went back to his tomb to dig out his corpse. She later found out that Crow's corpse was swapped with a perfect "Dummy" which perfectly generated every detail of Crow, down to his skin and bones. It is later revealed that Crow is resurrected by the Black Alberich into a new body, and goes by Azure Siegfried; all of his skills were implanted into the new body, while his memories were sealed away. Character Profile Trails of Cold Steel Year 1, Class VII, Unaffiliated Technically a second-year student. A bit of a playboy, but is caring and dependable. Short on credits. # Blade: He was the one responsible for introducing Blade to Trista. He enjoys playing it with the local children, too. # Helper: He agreed to use his experience from last year to help with the machinery, outfits, etc. for the festival. # C: Crow's true identity is the Imperial Liberation Front's leader, C. Trails of Cold Steel II Imperial Liberation Front The Azure Knight's Awakener. Enrolled at Thors to one day take the life of the chancellor, which he succeeded in doing. # Jurai City: He grew up in Jurai City and joined hands with Duke Cayenne in order to avenge his grandfather, its mayor. # Graduation: Rean swears to Towa, Angelica, and George that he will bring Crow back and make him graduate with them. # Tragic Death: He fought valiantly alongside everyone against the Vermillion Apocalypse, and lost his life in the process. Trivia *His hobbies are gambling and Blade, a popular game he introduced into Trista. *His character song, ''I'll remember you'', is a tribute after meeting his "end" at Trails of Cold Steel II. *His bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is "Bad Crowmance". **This was actually based off of a scrapped idea of Rean and Crow as a pairing Category:Male Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Class VII Category:Swordsman Category:Gunner Category:Dual Arms Wielders Category:Turncoats Category:Knight Awakeners Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Cold Steel II Bosses‎